We'll Cross The Bridge When We Get There
by evangelinesosa
Summary: Story from my own imagination due to lack of straight Allen Walker x OC fanfiction (sorry but it's my salvation for the thirst). As the title says, I'll properly name this story with its rightful title as the plot reveals its true color. Please check out the story since I'm not good with summaries.
1. It Was Raining

When you think of sad moments in a story, you can't help think of rain that comes along bringing the gloom in the weather. This too, started out in a heavy downpour. Looking below with the eyes a bird flying around the sky near a big castle, a movement was seen in the middle of the forest. Looking closer, under the heavy rain, the figure roaming in the forest was a girl. Barefooted, she took careful yet doubtful steps. Droplets of water hit her head for she didn't have any coat to cover her. The light in her eyes are very dim and everything about her would make anyone seeing her feel pity. But she never stopped walking, no matter how tired she felt, how lost she felt, not until a gate blocked her path. Finally realizing she could no longer walk forward, she held her head little higher and tried to seize the size whatever it is stopping her. If it is a gate, would it open for her? She thought. Gently, she put her right hand on one side of the door, giving every effort she could utter to push the damned thing but it wouldn't budge.

Frustrated she was, she banged the gate. The first time, the second time, one after another was followed with more rage and tears began to roll down her cheeks. She didn't realize how tired she was until her legs gave up on her and the last thing she saw was the crying gray sky.

It's just another busy and lively day at the headquarters, everyone so focused on doing what they do best. Some trapped in paperwork, non-functional machines, observations in the laboratory, training, but none was expecting their activities to be stopped by a loud scream that came from the infirmary. "What's it?!", "Did something happened","Johnny, are you okay?".

Everyone who came rushing to his side was asking similar questions. The man in the center was trying very hard to voice out his worry that he had to take a very deep breath before saying, "She's gone!"

"Who is?" A man replied.

"That girl! The one who collapsed in front of the gates a couple of days ago!" Shock hit some the faces in the crowd. "I was just getting some new herbs! When I came back her bed is empty!"

"She probably woke up and took a walk, Johnny. Let's just announce it and hope someone sees her!" This time a man with glasses calmly ordered him.

"How's the mission, Allen?" This question was uttered to the man who everybody know as Allen, a very young exorcist in the headquarter, who is very much known for his excellent combat expertise.

"It went pretty well, despite the commotion we made" The girl named Lenalee replied him with a chuckle.

"All personnel in the headquarters are to be aware of a guest we had sheltered a few days ago, a young girl with blonde almost white hair and green-blue eyes, she left without notice from the infirmary despite her health issue. Anyone to have sight of her, please report to me or simply escort her back to the infirmary thank you!"

Bewildered, the two individuals stopped their tracks to understand the announcement the chief of headquarters just made. "We have a guest?" Allen turned to face Lenalee.

She started walking and Allen followed as she explained, "Well she was banging our gates when she arrived, we were asking her through the golem but she didn't respond. Brother had people get ready for sudden attacks in case she was a hostile. Eventually she collapsed and we took care of her after she was proven to be human."

Little did they know, the golden golem Allen had around him decided to take a turn they just passed by. The little thing slowly approaches this little girl who was sitting on the windowsill, enjoying the rain from behind the glass. The golem set on the empty space in front of her. It took quite a while for her to actually notice its presence, and for the other two to search for the being."Tim!" He shouted.

"What are y-" Allen stopped midsentence and slowed his tracks. Blonde hair… nearly white at the end, dressed in white that resembled the infirmary gown. She had her chin rested on top of arms which she folded on her knee. She curled her body so much; if it weren't for her skinny body she would have formed a complete ball. Carefully, Lenalee approached her, "Hello…?"

She moved very slowly, as if she were to crack if she moved any hastier, Allen thought.

"Are you okay?". They could see her eyes were indeed green mixing in blue at the outer side when she looked up to them in fear and alarm. Allen and Lenalee looked at each other then back at her, simply agreeing in silence that they have to be very gentle facing her. Lenalee was about to say something to comfort her when she finally nodded.

"Who are you, if I may ask?" A slight bravery came across her consciousness. They're not armed, they looked like nice people, they must've come for this little… guy? She sneered at the golden golem.

"O-Oh I'm lenalee! And this guy is Allen! You must be very confused as to where you are! You're at the black order headquarters! We found you in front of our gate a few days ago. Are you feeling okay? What's your name?"

"You might want to go slow with her, lenalee. I'll get the chief!" With that, Allen rushed to where she did not know.

Lenalee sat in front of her and have Timcanpy move closer to her. "I'm feeling very lightheaded but other than that I feel fine. And my name…. I've been trying to figure it out since I woke up". Lenalee's face contorted in confusion. "You don't remember?"

"Nothing of importance, I think. I remember the rain and the effort I had to put out to climb the damned hill" She blurted out faintly.

She climbed the hill? Lenalee was taken aback. She had to take a moment before she continued. "Well, maybe my brother could help you. Do you wish to go back to the bed?"

"Can I stay here a bit longer…? I don't like that room.." She curled herself again and set her eyes to windows, looking afar.


	2. Who Are You?

"Hello?" She spin her head towards the man beside her heavy-heartedly, what an awfully weird hat he has. His glasses seemed very thick, too. She couldn't quite grasp what kind of person this person other than kind due to his friendly behavior, since all she could notice was his big silly smile.  
Showing no interest in the newly arrived man, she stared at him judgingly. "I'm Komui, I'm not here to hurt you. I'm simply wondering if you are feeling sick or hurt anywhere?"  
The blonde lady held her head up from her knees and shook it sideways in grace and fatigue.  
"That's good, would you like to head inside to get something to eat? Our cook is splendid in making any kind of food!"  
Food.  
Yes, that's what is was. The empty and heavy growling feeling in her stomach was indicating what's missing in her body.  
Food. She needs it badly, and fast.

"You have quite an appetite, don't you...?" 6 dishes and still has more to finish did describe her good appetite. She can't remember the last time she ate something. The way she ate was so slow and none of her movements indicated her gluttonous gobbling, yet she didn't think she would stop eating soon. She could hear the people in the room bluntly called a guy out, stating that his position as the biggest eater was endangered.  
"So can we talk now?" Komui took a seat across from her and intertwined his fingers together to support his chin.  
She cast a glance upon his figure. Still judging if he could be trusted. "What is it that you'd like to know, mister?" she asked, as she put down her utensils onto the table.  
"What's your name? Where do you come from?"  
"If it's a name you want, I can't answer for I did not remember anything. Though I remember waking up in the city of Paris, so I would say I'm from Paris?" He could clearly hear doubt in her voice, and it's obvious to everyone present in the room that she's taking a wild guess from her raised eyebrow.  
"You don't remember anything?" as surprised as he sounds, he fixed his glasses to adjust his widening eyes.  
The girl picked up her utensils, and continued eating. "The last thing I remember was how hard the ground was, how my feet were aching, how cold being in the rain is, how annoying to have gigantic gates blocking my way. Then again I don't even remember why I need to go on, when you meet a gate, that means you've reached somewhere, right? I do remember the pathway to get here though, like it's imprinted on my mind."  
They all looked bewildered. How can they not be? An outsider was not allowed to enter the premises, although she was proven to be human. But she has no acquaintances here in the order who came forward to vouch for her.  
"What do you mean?"

A sigh escaped from her lips, as if she was asked to tell something she didn't want to bother remembering. "I woke up in the middle of an empty city. All of the buildings were ruined, not a single soul can be found when I roamed around the city. After a while I found a map in my pocket with this castle marked, and a note at the back, too."  
She paused to have a drink. " _Keep on going, and don't trust anyone you meet before you reach the Order_ "  
"I had no idea where else to go or to do, figure I could find something out about myself. Then I started walking, didn't stop no matter how tired I've become. Not for food, not for water, I can't seem to stop until I found the hill and started climbing."

The people present all drown in silence. Her revelation only brought more questions in their minds. When she didn't hear any response to her story, she then took another plate to eat.

"Do you still have the map?" Komui rose from his deep thoughts hoping he could make something out of the said map. "I'm sorry I think I lost it when I was climbing…."

"Well, there's that. After you're done eating please come see me, just ask around okay? Enjoy the meal!" With that he left with exaggerated waves of goodbye and smiley faces. She could feel the stare from the remaining audience; they were immersed in their own prejudices and suspicions. There's nothing else she thought better to be done than to continue eating, setting aside her discomfort because she could feel her stomach begging for more food.

"I'm pretty sure that's the 9th plate you've eaten today."

"Um.. hi? Lenalee was it? Sorry I was just so hungry." Lenalee comforted her and assured her to keep eating as much as she wanted. Allen then joined them, followed by this man with red head and an eye patch whom she learned to be Lavi. After there was no food left for her to eat, she put her spoon and fork down for good. The three took her to see Komui in this big chamber where she could see a big creature rising from the bottom she ccouldn't even see from this levitating platform, with glowing skin, and such long hair she was sure the creature would have a hard time combing them. After looking closer, the head resembles much of a human though she couldn't see her eyes. A part of the being reached towards her, before she could register anything to her mind, the being lifted her up. "Wha- Please, oh my! Please put me down!"

The creature said nothing in return, the blonde one could feel her forehead being touched. A gasp escaped her, for a moment her face contorted in shock and pain. With her eyes closed and mouth wide open. She let out a desperate cry of mercy, begging the creature to stop until it was too painful for her to bear, she screamed for her life.

The trio who left the chamber was surprised to hear the scream. They looked at each other, debating whether they should just trust Komui and Hevlaska or to go back to check up on them. The three didn't have time to decide because the chamber bursted opened and something burst out from the room. It flew over them in such haste; it created wind flow which pushed them off their footing and fall to their backs. "What was that?!" 


End file.
